


[Podfic] Heartless by Samyazaz

by RsCreighton



Series: C4Pods [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Major Illness, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: My parents ain't never loved me, and I'm only named Faith 'cause my Mama believed if she had a baby, my Daddy'd stop sleeping around.The preachers, they say if you want something bad enough, God will provide, but I'm living proof that ain't true, 'cause my Mama never wanted nothing so bad as she wanted my Daddy to be faithful, but he still goes running over to Miss Bennington's house every time Mama plays bridge at Aunt Daisy's. And I want to live more than I want anything else in the world, but it don't stop the infections from choking up my lungs.





	[Podfic] Heartless by Samyazaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).



> This is a work of original fiction by [ Samyazaz ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz) it's not posted anywhere that I'm aware of. But Samy was wonderful enough to let me record it anyway! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> This was recorded for C4Pods, for the square 'First Person POV'

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Heartless by [ Samyazaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz): 31:33 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bOrigfic%5d%20Heartless.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bOrigfic%5d%20Heartless.mp3) | **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 31:33
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bOrigfic%5d%20Heartless.m4b) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 31:33

  
---|---


End file.
